


Did you Get My Email?

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Sam, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rick-Rolling, Sam-Centric, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: Imagine trying to make Sam smile





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based this mini drabble on an Ask I got on Tumblr about trying to make Sam smile.

You don’t remember the last time you saw Sam laughing. It was a rare occurrence but you enjoyed encouraging that side of his personality.

It always took him a while longer than Dean to let down his guard to start having a good time.

Even those post-hunt days in the bunker, tearing Sam away from his laptop was next to impossible. He was always researching, always hungry for knowledge, until you wanted to give him a break. Hoping to see the happiness on his serious face.

“Did you get my email?” you’d ask nonchalantly.

“Ummm, checking it now,” Sam muttered as he clicked away, eyes not drifting away from the screen, “Uh, the one about the disappearing house?”

“Yep,” you replied without hesitation.

A second after Sam clicked on the link from your email, the sound of synthesizers from an [80s song](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FdQw4w9WgXcQ&t=YzExZGRkMmEyZTJiNTUzZmJjYzQ4NWE4MGI1NmYzMDY4YjJjNGEzMixmMVhoUUFQTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AZx5fO4IhIhjEdxyW5irvTA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblushingsamgirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154365052385%2Fimagine-sammy-in-general-just-being-there-not&m=1) blared from Sam’s laptop, his hands held at either side in confusion.

“Really, Y/N? You’re _rickrolling_ me?” He looked at you with frustration and disbelief.

“What? No,” you mocked as you met his eyes with a smirk.

The two of you didn’t break eye contact, it became a silly staring contest with the soundtrack of Rick Astley in the background. The look of frustration on his face grew more amused as each second passed, the stubborn competitive streak in him came to play the childish game. Smiles tugged on both your lips until Sam broke first with a guffaw, which was followed by your fit of giggles.

It warmed your heart at having his playfulness shine through and hearing his laughter.

Sam finally took in a long breath and exhaled, “Feels good to laugh.”

“Feels good to make you laugh… I-I love making you smile, Sam,” you confessed, suddenly feeling shy and looking down.

With a click, the song stopped and a silence filled the room once again. When you looked up Sam was staring back at his screen, gently biting his bottom lip, and resumed typing once again.

Your feeling of joy dissolved… that was it then. Back to research.

Looking back at your own screen, you kept your face neutral, placing your hands on your laptop as if nothing happened.

Not even a minute passed when you got an email notification from Sam.

> Y/N,
> 
> I love how _you_ love making me smile.
> 
> You ever noticed the lyrics to that song?
> 
> _We’ve known each other for so long_  
>  Your heart’s been aching but you’re too shy to say it  
> Inside we both know what’s been going on  
> We know the game and we’re gonna play it
> 
> Wanna play some more? ;)


End file.
